


Off the Grid

by Arduinna



Category: Leverage
Genre: Canadian Shack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arduinna/pseuds/Arduinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three days in a cabin in the middle of nowhere with a cranky Hardison, with no end in sight. Eliot copes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Grid

Eliot twitched as Hardison made another circuit of the cabin. “Hardison.”

“Well, I’m sorry, man, but I am going stir-crazy in here. Haven’t you ever heard of cabin fever?”

“It’s not that small.” Small was a box you couldn’t stand up in or lie down in. This place was roomy enough to pace around in.

Hardison stopped and glared at him. “We are in a twelve foot by twelve foot _hovel_ , man. And the bathroom is outside! Have you been out there lately? Like to freeze my important bits off.”

“You’re just cranky because you can’t play your stu—your game.” Hardison drew himself up, mouth opening, and Eliot hastily shoved a bowl at him. “Here, dinner’s ready, sit down and eat.”

Hardison shut his mouth, apparently not willing to risk another round of “if you’d rather talk than eat, you can give me your share”, and settled onto the bed with a haughty sniff.

Eliot smothered a grin and settled down next to him. It’d be better if this place had some chairs so they weren’t basically living on the bed, but on the other hand, this was nice, too. Kinda cozy. He bumped Hardison with his shoulder.

Hardison bumped him back and relaxed against the wall as he picked up the spoon. “Smells good, anyway. Been making me hungry all day. What is it?”

“… Stew.” He shook his head when Hardison opened his mouth. “Just eat it, okay?” There was nothing wrong with rabbit stew, but he didn’t want a lecture on killing Peter Rabbit or Thumper or Bugs Bunny or what the hell ever. It had taken three days for his snares to catch anything, and he’d been running out of things to do with the canned soup and veggies he’d found in the cupboard when they arrived.

“I am sorry you can’t play your game,” Eliot offered when he finished his bowlful.

“It’s okay.” Hardison sighed a little, but smiled at him. “You were right, taking me completely off the grid was the best way of making sure no one could find me. It’s just, damn, I feel completely blind, here.” He heaved himself off the bed, grabbing Eliot’s empty bowl and spoon up with his own and taking them all over to the bucket of water Eliot had heating near the stove.

Eliot lounged back, enjoying the view, letting his eyes roam up and down Hardison’s long, lean legs and tight little ass. He heaved a quiet, happy sigh as Hardison bent over the bucket to do the washing up. Dinner and a show, couldn’t beat that. “It shouldn’t be for too much longer,” he said belatedly as Hardison turned around to look at him. “Nate and the girls have to be close to figuring it—what?”

Hardison stared at him. “I knew it. You have been checking out my assets!”

“I—”

“So, what, they not good enough for you? You can’t even manage a polite ‘nice ass, Hardison’?” He moved closer, weight shifting forward aggressively until he was just an arms-length away.

Eliot blinked. “Um. Nice ass, Hardison.”

“ _Thank_ you. It is about damn time. Boy, have you not seen me walking around this room for hours on end every day? I damn near got a charley horse doing all those pivots, and flexing myself, and all that.. And you, Mr. Strong Silent Type, you just kept on stirring your soup, or your stew, or whatever damn thing—”

“Hardison.”

“What?”

Eliot grinned and hooked a finger into Hardison’s waistband, tugging him forward and catching him when he stumbled. “Shut up.”


End file.
